Embodiments of the invention relate to request processing, and more particularly, to a system for monitoring flags to detect pending requests and for fulfilling such requests.
Modern computer systems are often used by numerous different users. As a result, system security on such a computer system is a high priority, in order to prevent one user from interfering with the work of other users and the operation of the system as a whole, either intentionally or unintentionally. Since various users of the system often have different needs and technical expertise, one common technique for enforcing system security is to assign roles to the users of the system. Each of these roles, in turn, may have certain access privileges which restrict their access to various resources on the computer system and restrict what actions the users may perform on the computer system. However, one disadvantage to such a technique is that occasionally a user may need a task performed that is outside the user's access privileges. In such a scenario, the user may need to manually request that another user perform the task for them. However, such a manual process is often inefficient, as the second user may not be familiar with the specifics of the requested task or may simply be too busy to perform the task immediately. Furthermore, in some situations, may undermine the security of the computer system by allowing the user to effectively circumvent his assigned security role on the computer system.